dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Dragonway
Takashi Dragonway is the main protagonist of **** and is the son of the Reika Dragonway and fallen angel Azazel. He attends Higashi Academy as a first-year college student alongside Stella Such Rihavein and the rest of her peerage where he was eventually reincarnated as a Devil, his rank being Queen. He is also the possessor of the Longinus Chaos Edge, hosting the immensely powerful dragon *****. Appearance Takashi has the youthful appearance of a young man in his late teens with naturally messy black hair lacking the gold bangs Azazel that spikes upwards with a fringe on the right side partially covering his right eye. However, when it is brushed down or becomes wet, the bangs cover his forehead and side-locks framing the sides of his face while the back extends to the middle of his forehead. His facial features are considered to be very handsome and warm with hazel eyes and lightly tan skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. In spite of this, his body has accumulated a number of scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen, a horizontal jagged scar on his left side and several more covering his back. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Takashi has a solid build with an lean but muscular and well-toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls both inside and outside of his school though he often appears intimidating that tends to make it difficult for those around to properly approach or talk to him. As part Fallen Angel, he has a total of 14 black wings though they are unlike those of others seen due to his wings being literally made out of darkness. Due to being a wielder of a dragon sacred gear and having the soul of one, Takashi often radiates an extremely powerful dragon aura. However, strong feelings of rage and anger can cause this aura to become overwhelming to a point that Due the stress that came from using the Apocalypse Drive as a result of the accelerated rate that his life force was being consumed, his appearance to change slightly as his hair turned dark silver with black streaks that blends in and loses its initially hairstyle as it became brushed down while his eyebrows turn the same color. His eyes also change color as they turn gold. Upon sensing him, described his aura as "full of hatred and hiding a darkness". Kuroo.Tetsurou.full.1760663.jpg|Takashi as a young child E0d696e623fee371e7d5179d02a70bb6.jpg Original-1.jpg 73748042-352-k402748.jpg|Takashi with his hair down Tumblr pkx5xcsEwK1v5fsx7o9 1280.png Attire At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform that consists of a dark blue blazer over a black sweater vest, a white dress shirt with a red tie and black pants. However, his differs in that he sometimes abandons the Blazer and sweater vest while the tie is often kept loose. While outside of school, his most common outfit When dressing casual in his free time, his most common outfit consists of a red checkered, long sleeve collar shirt that is opened up to reveal a dark grey t-shirt and black pants. While out with the group, he wore a black, long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants with a black and gold watch that his mother had given to him on his sixteenth birthday. While out swimming, he wore black swim jammers F4cf78ea95212b2893f9a018824d7ccb.jpg 3e841a39375c4a3a0a189d73b39588a0.jpg Tumblr pl6c9hnr7c1v5fsx7o3 1280.png Untitled by happyelyse-dbv757k.jpg Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg 29fe1c8bbaa0db2be6fc2970ef7abedb.jpg 0da5480cd3a352023eaaccd277516a15--mulan-anime-sexy.jpg 473801e920f2e4e86b2780d2fd0d2d25--haikyuu-nekoma-kuroo-tetsurou-hot.jpg 14ef1747a25863aec6fb4afd28a7d463--pinterest-haikyuu.jpg 4fe09ed97be2a85c2c1cab421046e3f5.jpg B78203b29ff54d39ee6dd9e9158c536b.jpg|Takashi in a suit Personality With a carefree and laid-back personality like Azazel yet reliable and strong at the same time, Takashi typically comes as the type of person who is able to remain calm and keep their cool under pressure in a variety of situations. As commented by several others, he has a surprisingly large amount of patience in the sense that he rarely allows emotions such as rage, even when provoked such as someone badmouthing or insulting him, or fear to get the best of him and cloud his judgement. A surprisingly nice and friendly person in spite of his intimidating presence, he is rather easy to approach and talk to with him having no problem sticking up or helping out others even if they are complete strangers. He also has no problem making friends with anyone as he doesn't tend to discriminate nor judge a person. One of Takashi's most noticeable and respectable traits is his bravery; no matter who or what he is up against, he refuses to let himself be intimidated or scared with this same characteristic being able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people sometimes give up hope. Azazel has contributed both his patience and bravery to be traits he inherited from his mother. Above all else, Takashi treasures the relationships he has with the girls of the peerage, his family and friends as he often goes out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why Stella and the others are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that while he is well aware and acknowledges the fact that they are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of the girls feelings. Though it is often downplayed, Takashi is noted to have a perverted side as he shares the same fetish for breasts as his father. By his own admittance, however, he also has a fondness for butts and legs though he has no problem enjoying a girls body as a whole. In many perverted instances, even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and even enjoys it at times. While this often earns him a scolding from an embarrassed and flustered Stella, the other girls don't mind with Druella often going along with it. In spite of this, Takashi often shows restrain and respect to the woman while knowing when to draw the line. One example is after Stella attempted to have sex with him after ****, he refused her advances and stated that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem undressing and talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in most situations, there have been various moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. While Takashi is typically nice and friendly towards people, he has a scarier side that shows itself when anyone he has a relationship with is threatened as he is quick to jump to their defense and. If they are harmed, he goes into an state of mind known as **** An extreme sample of this being the anger he shown after finding Stella badly injured which proved to be the catalyst to the activation of Apocalypse Mode and the following rampage that ensured. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Despite being a reincarnated Devil, Takashi possesses immense levels of demonic power and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest beings there is especially when combined with the power of Acnologia. Even while holding back, Azazel acknowledged his son as being the strongest member of Stella's peerage, an impressive feat considering Stella is several times stronger than an Ultimate Class Devil. During his fight with Larcade, Takashi was force to fight serious with his power revealed to surpass Satan-class Immense Physical Strength: Takashi has displayed numerous time to possess immense levels of physical strength and has proven capable of contending with the toughest of opponents with raw strength alone. He was able to easily shatter stone without any effort on his part and force apart two Giants fists without showing much strain. Immense Speed: Takashi is able to move at blindingly fast speeds; being able to create afterimages and appear behind opponents without them noticing as if he was teleporting. In his Balance Breaker state, he can further increase his speed by using the boosters. His reflexes are fast enough that he can. Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received in his younger years, Takashi already possessed a high amount of stamina; being able to use the Chaos Edge without any loss of stamina and could use an incomplete version of his Balance Breaker without a countdown. Incredible Durability: Even without the use of his Balance Breaker, Takashi possesses a level of durability that greatly surpasses common sense as he is able to simply shrug off injuries and take attacks that would disable or outright kill many others, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword. During a fight with two giants, he was caught between their fists which produced a shockwave that devastated the surrounding landscape but emerged unharmed. He was able to travel through the Dimensional Gap without the use of magical protecting and came out with only minor injuries. Immense Pain Tolerance: He possesses an great tolerance to pain which is what allows him to keep on moving despite being seriously injured. Regeneration: Takashi has incredible regeneration capabilities as he is able to heal himself from grievous wounds that many others would normally be unable to survive with miraculous speed. How he gained this ability is unknown though Azazel has speculated that it is something his son has inherited from his mothers side Flight: Being a Devil, Takashi can fly using either his Devil wings or Fallen Angel wings Darkness Manipulation: He is able to manipulate and morph the darkness his wings are made of into various shapes for a variety of purposes such as solidifying and hardening it to protect himself from attacks, Immense Light Weaponry: As part Fallen Angel, Takashi is able to create light based weaponry to help him in a fight. Magic Talent: While not a regular practitioner of magic, Takashi has an natural talent in using it and is capable of learning it in a short period of time * Servant Contract: Similar to an magical pact, this version essentially bounds two people together with one being the "master" and the other the "servant". Takashi currently has several contracts Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: As his mother was a human who possessed a large amount of light attribute and had the capability to wield a holy sword, he inherited the same light and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Takashi initially had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts with his fighting style reminiscent of and he proved to be a sufficient enough combatant to effortlessly defeat a group of human thugs. After being trained by Azazel and Tannin in which he had to learn how to survive the latter's assault, he became more skillful in combat as he was able to hold his own against Larcade for a time before eventually being overwhelmed. Following his training with Sun Wukong, his skills were further improved that he is able to fight God-Class opponents without the use of his Balance Breaker * Dragon Fist: Multilingualism: As part Fallen Angel, Takashi has an passive ability which enables him to speak to others with them hearing him in the language they are most familiar with. First Aid: Takashi know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others. However, he has admitted that his knowledge was limited to making slings, resetting bones and dressing wounds. Willpower: One major characteristic of Takashi is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will always push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Animal communication: As shown several times, Takashi has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creature both magical and non-magical. Cooking: While Takashi prefers leaving the cooking to others, he has taken up the job several times and has shown exceptional skill with food earning praise from others. Seduction and Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" from Druella and extensive "practice" with his servants, Takashi is highly proficient in seducing and sexually subduing women in part to his good looks to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Druella has stated on several occasions that he would be hard to beat for most Incubi, the male versions of Succubi, and even Aphrodite has commented that he would make a wonderful replacement for Eros if Alexander was born a demigod. Equipment Chaos Edge (カオスエッジ, Kaosuejji): A High-Tier Longinus possessed by Takashi, the Chaos Edge is a sacred gear that seals the dragon **** within his body. Due to this, he is able to use the dragons ability to Devour an opponents power every 10 seconds without limit, using the stolen power to temporarily boost his and the second ability Copy, allowing him to essentially copy the ability of a target at the cost of his lifespan being shortened. *'Chaos Edge: Chaos Armor' (カオスエッジ黙示録の鎧,'' Kaosuejji mokushiroku no yoroi''): The Balance Breaker of Chaos Edge which Takashi was able to manifest an incomplete version of for a time. A mixture of darkness and flames temporarily surrounds his body before disappearing to reveal the Chaos Armor, a jet black dragon armor with gold jewels and a pair of black dragon wings located at the back with eight energy 'feathers' that are golden in color. In this form, not only does his power, strength, speed and durability drastically increase but he can also use Devour without the 10-second limit along with the ability to absorb the power of those around him through the use of Total Consumption. First activating an incomplete version of the form during his fight with **** through sheer will power, Takashi was only able to keep it up for five minutes before he was forced back to normal due to the large amounts of power that was being consumed. It wasn't until during his fight with **** that he was able to complete his Balance Breaker with the want for more power to protect his family triggering the evolution. *'Apocalypse Mode '(黙示録モード,'' Mokusbiroku mōdo''): An version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast in which he becomes Acnologia rather then his armor changing. After Stella was badly injured, Takashi's intense levels of hate, anger and fear caused him to first enter this form. The form possesses incredible power as simply activating it caused a explosion similar to that of a nuke. In this form, Takashi's strength, speed and durability are drastically increased as he could clear an large distance within seconds, . This form also possessed incredible strength as he easily defeated and nearly killed. Just like Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast, however, the form has the risk of Alexander losing his sanity and his lifespan devoured ** Oblivion Roar '(忘却の轟音, Bōkyaku no gōon''): This takes the appearance of a white glow that appears in the form's mouth and grows in intensity before being fired in the form of a powerful beam of blinding white energy of immense destructive power. It is considered to be the Apocalypse Mode's strongest attack as a single blast was powerful enough to completely vaporize as well as an extremely large portion of the terrain. *'Dragon Emperor Mode '(ドラゴン皇帝モード, Doragon kōtei mōdo): A new enhanced form surpassing the power of the Apocalypse Drive, the '''Dragon Emperor Mode was obtained by Takashi following him remembering being unable to save Shiro and becoming determined to save Stella. While in this form, the color of the Apocalypse Armor changes to a mixture of black, crimson and grey while the gems change from dark blue to crimson. Large spikes adorn the shoulders, a cape and the helmet of the armor formed into a crown. This form offers Takashi the use of new moves and does not consume his lifespan though the amount of time that he can sustain this form is limited due to the amount of power it consumes. 'Masamune '(正宗, Masamune ): A holy sword once belonging to Takashi's mother, Masamune was given to him by her Quotes * (To Acnologia upon meeting him) ¨Alright you overgrown lizard. You´ve been living in my body for god knows how long and now its time to pay rent. For now, I´ll take some of your power.¨ * "Not only did you insult me, you had the nerve to" * (Before Apocalypse Mode activating) " * (about Shiro to ) "I couldn't protect her.... in spite of all the power I had, I still wasn't strong enough to save my own sister. I hate myself for not being able to but this time is different. I swear! I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" Trivia * Takashi's appearance is based on Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu!! * Takashi is half-Japanese on his mothers side * According to many others, Takashi has a subtle accent * His favorite food is Sushi and Dango as he would often eat the two on a daily basis * The person Takashi respects the most is his mother * Takashi means "fierce warrior" . His last name is made up but is suppose to mean "path of the dragon" due to possessing a dragon sacred gear and being trained by a dragon * The last quote is from Nero in Devil May Cry 5 Themes Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Characters